<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking to Dance: Jaime by TeamGwenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464375">Asking to Dance: Jaime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee'>TeamGwenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways to Say I Love You [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Regency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne had never been asked to dance by a man before. With or without swords.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways to Say I Love You [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking to Dance: Jaime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Brienne Tarth, daughter to the Viscount of Tarth, first knew she loved Lord Lannisport when he asked her to dance with him.</p><p>There was no Governess to tell Brienne to put away her foils for the guest. Father had dismissed Septa Roelle after Brienne had swooned one hot day. Brienne had never been one for swooning. In fact, she had quite looked down on the practise. But the wretched diet her Governess had put on her had her passing clear away, and Lord Tarth would hear of nothing else but her immediate dismissal.<br/>Nonetheless, when the rude, proud and monstrously arrogant Lord Lannisport came to stay, her father had gently suggested his daughter put the fencing aside, just for the visit.<br/>Brienne knew her father saw her fencing as nothing more than a childish folly, something she would play at until she found a husband and settled down to sensible domesticity. <br/>That he still harboured hopes of her marrying, spoke of Lord Tarth’s delusions. A prospect as foolish as Brienne ever giving up her swordplay.<br/>Brienne covertly went about her fencing, caring only for pleasing her father and little for pleasing Lord Lannisport, who she had found nothing but displeasing since they first met, and she knew well he wouldn’t have wanted to marry her even if she would have allowed it. <br/>It was a relief to hold her foil in hand, and to be dressed in her practise clothes once more. Three days smiling through gritted teeth had put her patience quite at an end. Even though she was training alone, simply running drills lifted her spirits. So lost was she in the pleasure of moving, she did not notice her unexpected guest until the sound of soft, sarcastic clapping filled the room.<br/>“Bravo, my lady,” Lord Lannisport drawled. “You run those drills remarkably well.”<br/>He strode lazily into the centre of the room. Brienne tilted her chin proudly, stifling her dismay as she considered her father’s reaction to Lord Lannisport’s discovery.<br/>“But drills are one thing, a duel is another.” He lifted a foil and fell into position, sword extended. Then he asked the question Brienne had never expected any man to ask her.<br/>“Well, my lady?” he asked, drawl giving way to excitement. “Will you honour me with a dance?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>